kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kujira Halfbody
The is a biotic A-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Kujira Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Jet Halfbody. In any form that uses the Kujira Fullbottle, Build is armed with the for protection against water pressure, and the on his right hand for a water-based shooting attack. Design * - The navy blue head armor. It has thick armor with excellent pressure resistance, allowing the user to dive and descend underwater. * - The eyepiece. It makes detailed graphics of seabed topography by cooperating with an ultrasound unit on the BLD Whale Shoulder. The graphics are displayed on an internal monitor. By using this function, the user can fight even in low visibility areas. * - The 'tail' on the Left Eye Kujira. It records combat data. It also records things such as dolphins playing in the sea and compiles it into a documentary format for the user's personal enjoyment. * - A data collection device located on the forehead area. It not only collects combat data, but also performs emergency repairs on the body when necessary. Additionally, it can project any information holographically. * - The navy blue chest armor sections. It has thick armor with excellent pressure resistance, and a propulsion device is built in, allowing the user to move at high speed underwater. * - The right shoulder armor. It is quipped with an ultrasound unit that allows the user to communicate with whales. The user can also paralyse enemies using the ultrasound unit. * - The right arm. A transfer device that is connected to seas and dams suck up seawater and supplies it to the BLD Spout Glove. * - The right hand. Seawater supplied by the Big Wave Arm can be ejected vigorously to startle and push back enemies. The momentum of the water can be controlled, allowing it to be used as a sort of water cutter. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The left leg. A transfer device that is connected to seas and dams suck up seawater and supplies it to the Lobtailing Shoe. * - The left foot. Seawater supplied by the Big Wave Leg can be ejected vigorously to create a giant flowing water stream dubbed . Any kicks that utilise the rushing force of Big Wave is tremendous, allowing the user to destroy the enemy with an impact comparable to a whale tail hitting the sea. Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'KujiraJet' (Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~:, ''Next Chapter Build Episode 22)'' **KujiraSyoubousya **KujiraTank **KujiraDiamond **KujiraGatling **KujiraComic **KujiraRocket **KujiraSoujiki **KujiraLock **KujiraDensya **KujiraLight **KujiraRobot **KujiraSmapho **KujiraHelicopter **KujiraTelevi **KujiraUFO **KujiraSenpuki **KujiraBike KRBu-BuildKujiraJet.png|KujiraJet Form KRBu-Buildkujirasyoubousya.png|KujiraSyoubousya Form KujiraTank.jpg|KujiraTank Form KujiraDiamond.jpg|KujiraDiamond Form KujiraGatling.jpg|KujiraGatling Form KujiraComic.jpg|KujiraComic Form KujiraRocket.jpg|KujiraRocket Form KujiraSoujiki.jpg|KujiraSoujiki Form KujiraLock.jpg|KujiraLock Form KujiraDensya.jpg|KujiraDensya Form KujiraLight.jpg|KujiraLight Form KujiraRobot.jpg|KujiraRobot Form KujiraSmapho.jpg|KujiraSmapho Form KujiraHelicopter.jpg|KujiraHelicopter Form KujiraTelevi.jpg|KujiraTelevi Form KujiraUFO.jpg|KujiraUFO Form KujiraSenpuki.jpg|KujiraSenpuki Form KujiraBike.jpg|KujiraBike Form Fullbottle Vortex Finish *'Rider Kick:' Build floods the area in front of him and shoots a torpedo before goes underwater, then a giant whale comes up and boost Build with its blowhole allowing Build to fly out of the water, and perform a jet-boosting Rider Kick at the enemy. KujiraJet Ocean creating.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 1: Ocean creation) KujiraJet Torpedo shooting.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 2: Torpedo shooting) KujiraJet flying with the Whale.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 3: Flying) KujiraJet torpedo bombing in the water.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 4: Water torpedo bombing) KujiraJet Rider Kick.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 5: Rider Kick) Category:Halfbodies Category:Arsenal (Build)